


This CAN'T Be Good!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [9]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: sorry this is so short wawaa
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 5





	This CAN'T Be Good!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short wawaa

" Hm, Knight, it's getting dark. Should we find a place to stop?" Not much of a place to stop though, we're on an empty dirt road, kind if like the one that lead to BlackBerry's house, but DIRT! We had a very peaceful ride here, though, the sun wasn't too much, and the wind didn't bother us!

" Yes, I guess we can just stop anywhere. Do you guys still have a the sleeping bags?" Knight was of course referring to the sleeping bags we found lying just outside the kingdom, we got enough for everyone! Plus two extra ones, which I'm sure will come in handy soon enough! Gee, I can't wait for morning, I'm going to make myself wake up early so I can go fly around with my umbrella. Maybe I can even fly above with Angel, while everyone else moves along in the wagon! That sounds so fun~

" Sure do!" I chirp. After a few minutes the wagon stops, and almost everyone gets off of it. BlackBerry and I both decided we wanted to sleep IN the wagon. It had more space, and the short walls made me feel safe! I wonder if that's why BlackBerry wants to sleep there too. BlackBerry wasn't in sight though. She must be with everyone else, I should go with them too. They were finding a place to sleep on the ground, in the grass. There was ACRES of just grass and a few trees, with the occasional wire fence. I hop off the wagon, and grab the sleeping bags. It was almost pitch black, I could barely see my hand! Luckily, fun fact, Angel Cookie glows, so I found them all pretty quickly. The sight wasn't one I wanted to see though...

" You don't have to be so stern, y'know, just loosen up. You always seem so rude with that monotone voice." Rockstar huffed.

" How I speak is my decision, maybe you should just tighten up! You always seem like an idiot with that loud voice." BlackBerry shoots back, half mocking. This looked like it was going to turn into something really nasty, really quickly.

" Hey, at least I don't freak people out, man! You looks so scary all the time..."

" That's just how you take it to be, and don't speak for everyone! Just because you're some famous snob doesn't make you some president."

" I worked hard for where I am, and I'm not speaking for everyone!-"   
And the fighting went on and on. Knight tapped me on the shoulder and glanced at Angel, then at me, then at Angel, then at me again. I got the clue, a kid shouldn't be around when others are like this. I take Angel's hand and smile when they look over to me. I nod my head back to the wagon, and Knight, Angel, Zombie and I all head back there. Not what we planned, but we can make it work for a bit! All of us sit down in the wagon, except for Zombie. That darling was catching fireflies then letting them go! How sweet!

" What're Missy Blackberry and Mister Rockstar doing? Are they mad?" Angel whimpers, their concern for others is... Concerning.

I thought I was going to have to explain but Knight stepped it. " They're fine. Big cookies do this sometimes. It's normal. Want to play patty-cake, then a bedtime story?" Knight pats Angel on the head, as they smile and nod.

" Wow Knight, you sure know how to treat kids! How do you do it?"

" I was trained. You never know when you have to deceive children to get important information. I'm not that great though."

" That's-... Not what I expected. But OK! It still works, you just don't seem like the type of person who can take care of kids. No offense."

" None taken. I stink at socializing, especially when it comes to children. But I've known Angel their whole life, right buddy?"

" Right on!" Angel giggles. " Knighty, I'm actually surprised you've talked this much! Usually you're relatively reserved and stuff!"

" I've been lonely. Now I get to talk to cookies again. So I'm talking more than usual!" Knight smiles. I feel really bad for him. He's super badass but he also seems so not-badass. After we talked a little longer BlackBerry Cookie walked out from one of the trees, her head down.

" I'd like to sleep now. If it's not too much trouble." She said quietly. Knight got up, picking up Angel.

" Of course. Zombie! We're heading out now!" Knight called out, hopping out of the wagon. He's so athletic for a guy who's constantly carrying heavy armor, I also figure he knew BlackBerry didn't want to talk. " Sleep well." And they were gone. BlackBerry snatched up one of the sleeping bags and buried herself in it with not a second to spare. This isn't like her from what I've seen. She's never upset, or at least she doesn't often show it.

" BlackBerry... Wanna' talk about it...?" A rub her shoulder lightly. " You don't have to..."

" I said something really bad. I... I didn't mean it at all... I went too far, it was so out of character." She mumbled, her voice almost sounding like a whimper. " I didn't mean it..."


End file.
